Perverse Vengeance
Kyle smiled and looked up into little Sally's eyes, spinning her gently in the air as he made sure every child at the party was having fun. He danced and played in his goofy costume and gentle manner, playing hide and seek and tag while the adults chatted elsewhere. Kyle sat down at a bench, reading a story to Timmy and Katie when he looked up and noticed something. There, in the middle of the pond was Jenny, flailing around and struggling to get back to shore. Kyle tossed the book aside and ran to the pond, jumping in and making his way to the young girl's side. His costume took on water, but he was a strong swimmer and soon pulled the girl to shore. Laying her on her back he attempted to perform CPR. As he worked to save the girls life, one of the parents happened by and looked on the scene. Unfortunately, from his angle all he could see was the older man leaning down and pressing his moth against Jenny's. The man ran back to the others, tellin them of what he had seen. Enraged, the group of them made their way to the lake. Kyle stood, holding the lifeless body of Jenny in his arms. Tears fell from his eyes, realizing his failure to save her. As he was working up the nerve to tell the others what had happened, a rock slammed into the side of his head. He stumbled in shock, his arms going temporarily limp and sending Jenny to the ground. Before Kyle could react to the wound and the blood, he saw the enraged parents chasing him with sticks. Some threw rocks, and even bricks, as Kyle fled for his life. Not daring to look back, or attempt to plead for mercy from the group. At last he found an old abandoned house and rushed inside. Slamming the door behind him, he slumped against a wall to catch his breath. What was everyone so angry about? One of them must have seen him trying to save the girl. Kyle's eyes widened as he realized the error that had occured. Someone mistook his attempt at saving a life for something foul and perverted. He shuddered in disgust at the idea, and wondered how he could ever get them to calm down and realize the mistake. As he started to stand again, the window beside him shattered. Kyle had but one moment to notice the green bottle that had been thrown inside, and see the burning paper in the mouth before the fire started. The dusty old building went up in flames within moments, Kyle screamed and tried to escape only to find the doors barred and through the windows he saw an angry mob watching the fire for signs of his escape. Kyle's costume cought fire next, and his screams filled the night before the smoke silenced them. When the flames finally died, the building was little more than a blackened husk. The parents turned and left, believing their task was done. As the night grew to its darkest, something stirred within the rubble. Fragments of ash and soot began to shift and move, and stream from every corner to coalesce into a growing form in the center of the room. The flakes of ash piled just over three feet high, before beginning to take on a more defined shape. A pair of rounded ears sat atop a curved brown head. Paws grew from short hands and legs, and fur covered everything. A grin spread across Kyle's new face, as his new form was complete. The parents who'd wronged him would pay. Pedobear would show them true perversion... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Real Life